This invention relates to aqueous compositions containing fluorochemical oil- and water-repellent agents. This invention also relates to agents that improve fluorine efficiency of fluorochemical oil- and water-repellent agents. This invention also relates to processes for providing oil- and water-repellency to fibrous substrate materials.